Taskmaster
How Taskmaster joined the Tourney Tony Masters was a former S.H.I.E.L.D Agent who injected himself with a sample of supersoldier serum he stole during a raid on a secret Nazi laboratory. This supersoldier serum gave him the abillity to perfectly imitate any sort of technique just by watching someone perform that technique, whether a martial arts move, learning a foreign language, or playing a musical piece flawlessly (although it didn't automatically give him the ability to read sheet music). How to Unlock In Tourney 1, the player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Taskmaster: *Play 461 matches in the Versus Mode. *Play 15 VS matches on the Daily Bugle stage. *Complete Break the Targets Level 3 for the first time. For all of these options, the player must brawl Taskmaster on the Daily Bugle stage. After defeating Taskmaster, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Tony Masters, better known as the Taskmaster.". You will then see her to the left of Astaroth, to the right of Pikachu, above Julia, and below Dr. Bosconovitch on the Character Select Screen. Character Select Screen Animation Taskmaster does Link's Soul Calibur II character select screen animation and says "You're in for a WORLD OF HURT!". Special Attacks Aim of Hawkeye (Neutral) Taskmaster rapidly fires arrows at the opponent similar to Hawkeye, in the air or on the ground. Shield Skills (Side) Taskmaster rushes his opponent with his shield in the style of Captain America with less range. Spidey's Swing (Up) This incorporates Spider-Man's famous web-swinging skill. Great for recoveries. Sting Master (Down) Taskmaster charges forward for a stab, lifts the opponent up with his sword, and shoots them, similar to the finisher of his Sword Master series. Legion Arrow (Hyper Smash) Taskmaster aims for the opponent(s) anywhere in the screen and fires a hail of blazing arrows at them. Super Legion Arrow (Final Smash) Same as Legion Arrow, except with explosive arrows. Victory Animations #Taskmaster does a horizontal swipe with his sword, then holds it up, saying "I didn't even get to show you all my moves...". #Taskmaster catches a toy car and holds it above his head saying "Thanks for the moves! NOW GET OUTTA MY FACE!". #*Taskmaster catches a toy car and holds it above his head laughing then says "Maybe I should show you how to use that shield!". (Captain Falcon/Susan & Mary victories only) #Taskmaster gives two swipes of his sword, then sheaths it as he says "You fight like an amateur, CHUMP!". On-Screen Appearance Taskmaster warps onto the stage using warp magic, and then slashes his sword saying "You are the ass-kick-EE. I am the ass-kick-ER!". Special Quotes *I could use that armor in my classes! (When fighting Armor King or Alisa) *Anything I see you do, I CAN DO, TOO! (When fighting Christie or Eddy) *Long time, no see, Cap! (When fighting Captain Falcon or Susan and Mary) *Hmph. Any money in pest control? Guess we're about to find out. (When fighting Shin) *I do this for cash, not for the thrills. (When fighting Xiaoyu and Ganryu) *Hey there, slick! We meet again. (When fighting Sailor Moon or Spider-Man) *Ooh, hidden weapons. This'll be fun. (When fighting Tira) *Don't take it personally when I bullseye an arrow through your skull. (When fighting Legolas or Hawkeye) Trivia *Xianghua thinks he has her mother's sword, due to the fact that Taskmaster has a sword. *Taskmaster shares his Japanese voice actor with Siegfried and Pyron. Nobuyuki Hiyama once voiced Link prior to Brawl and Yoshimitsu in every Soul series game up until Soul Calibur IV. *Taskmaster shares his English voice actor with Killer Croc, Wolverine, Wen Yang. and Kyo. *Susan and Mary, Johnny's two sisters, are the rivals of Taskmaster in Tourney 1. In Tourney 2, his default rival is a Jack-o'-Lantern, and his second rival is Keisuke Jin a.k.a. Kamen Rider X. Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters